Different
by tobleroneo
Summary: He comes to realize that Konoha is filled with tragic lives, and thinks it will be the best to end it all. For good.


**Naruto.**

A man is watching from atop of the third Hokage's head. No one knows he is there, and he wouldn't care if they even saw him. He scans the land around him before settling his gaze on a spikey haired boy. The boy is sitting alone on a bench, turning his head to look at the other people around him. They ignore him, for he is different from them. They gossip about him. Saying that he is a demon, that he should not even be living. The blond is quiet though, and does not say a word.

The man can sense despair from the fox-like kid. He thinks it is too sad to watch, so he switches his center of interest to someone else.

**Sasuke.**

The boy is around the age of nine to ten, and is training with shuriken and jutsus that are beyond his age. The raven haired boy is targeting a piece of wood; the scratches and broken parts making it obvious. The man chuckles: he wonders how powerful the boy will be when he grows up to defeat his brother. He knows the child, he knows his whole family. They are not alive.

The young boy is panting heavily from training for so long. He does not stop, though, he keeps on going at it. The wind picks up stronger, making him shiver slightly. It blows against the man, his black and red cloak swaying from side to side. But he does not move; he keeps watching. The sight is quickly boring him, as the boy is only doing the same jutsus repeatedly, and it doesn't seem to have a big affect on the log. He turns from the view.

**Neji.**

The mysterious man then spots the Hyuuga compound and another boy practicing his skills. He has long hair, but you can still tell he is male. Even though he is young, his piercing glare with his white eyes would make anyone shiver. The man watches with curiousity; he has never seen the boy before. The child is moving as gracefully as a child can, but accidentally trips on a rock and falls down.

The boy is fustrated with himself. He wants to prove himself as the best in his clan. He doesn't want anybody to look down upon him, especially his relatives. He will be the best; failure is not an option.

**Hinata.**

Nearby on the steps, a young girl is watching the youth with interest. The male Hyuuga then turns to her with a loathing scowl on his face. She quickly turns away with tears in her eyes. The man observing the scene is unsure why. He is thinking that maybe the boy hates her because she is more powerful than him, or because he just hates her. He chooses the latter, as he notices the girl is shy by the way she is stuttering as she excuses herself from him. The boy soon leaves too, as the older Hyuugas come out to spar.

Now there is nothing intriguing left to scrutinize. He turns away.

**Lee.**

Out of all the noises, he hears from afar a voice loudly counting. He rotates to the west and immediately a green figure catches his sight. He stifles a laugh; he thinks it is rude to laugh at one's appearance, but those eyebrows can make one think twice. He muses about what a loud voice the young pre-teen has already.

"I will do a hundred youthful skips with this rope, or my name isn't Rock Lee!" he screams the name loudly and resumes counting.

The man thinks the name is fitting for him. Lee counts to ninety-nine before a group of bullies start throwing rocks at him. They call him names, making him want to run away. He will not, though, as he still has to finish jumping. The man suddenly has a little respect for him. He is about to go and reveal himself to the other kids to make them stop, but a jounin shows up before he can do so. The man is like a replica of Lee, and for a second he thinks they are related. They even say the same things.

"Stop, youthful children, for you should not waste your youths picking on another youth, for that will be wasting your youths, and that is not good, youthful people! I must demand you retreat at once, or my name isn't Maito Gai!

Suddenly, the man feels unsafe staring at them and moves away slowly.

**Sakura.**

He has never seen anybody with pink hair, nevertheless a young girl. She has a red bow in her bright hair, wearing a matching fire-truck red dress. She is doll like and fragile, like anything can break her. The cherry blossom trees fail in comparison around her, but the blossoms fall like snow still, as if trying to turn his attention to them. The girl is alone and crying, a dark bruise on her arm contrasting with her pale skin. It somehow pains him to see her like this, but he shakes himself out of it for he is a murderer, something so small as that should not affect him like that.

Then the small female goes crawling to a nearby river and stares down at it. The stare turns into a hateful sneer, and she punches her reflection, all the while muttering disgusting words to herself.

The man ponders to himself. He realizes that Konoha is filled with tragic lives. All the more reason to destroy the hidden village. He smiles bitterly, as it was once his home. He had the power to start the village, he also has the power to end it.

"Hey, mister, what are you doing up here so high?" A tiny voice cracks his thoughts. He looks down to his right to meet a face of yet another child. She is brunette, her hair tied in two buns on top of her head. Her eyes are filled with curiousity.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He responds with his own question. The girl brightens.

"You looked lonely."

The answer shocks him, as he hadn't thought about it that much. She is right, though.

"Little girl, what is your name?" He asks lightly without thinking.

She shakes her head and grins, showing her pearly teeth. "Sorry, mister, but I can't tell someone my name if I don't know there's," she pauses, "and I don't know of you are a pado, um, paido, uh, pedophile!" He nods mentally at her cautiousness, but in reality, she isn't cautious at all.

"I'm Ma- no, wait. I'm Tobi, and I'm a good boy! What about now? I'm no stranger now."

She puts on a cute face. "That's right. You aren't, now that I know your name," she says, "I'm Tenten!"

"That is a nice name."

"Thank you."

Insert some akward silence here. "So... how did you get up here?"

"I climbed up!" she cheers. It startles him; she looks too weak to have enough strength to even lift a rock. Then she starts to walk away. "Bye, Tobi-nii-chan! I have to go home now, or my guardians will start to worry."

"Guardians?"

She looks up and pouts. "Yep. Once upon a time, Mommy and Daddy left me at home for a special trip, and then months and months past and I had to go to a different house with ugly strangers living in them."

"Ugly?"

"Yeah! With big noses and everything!" She spreads her arms to make sure he understands. "So bye-bye, Onii-chan!" She waves, then carefully climbs back down. He stares at where she stood a few minutes ago. She seemed too happy, even when she is living with people she doesn't like. Maybe there is hope for everyone who leads sad lives. He decides not to kill the whole village, but leave it be.

For now, that is.

**Angsty? **

**Some notes:**

**1. I think Tobi/Madara and Tenten is adorable. I've been thinking about it for a long while, now.**

**2. I'm not quite sure about the timeline, but Itachi killed his clan when Sasuke was eight, right?**

**3. Some feedback is appreciated and loved greatly!**


End file.
